Clifford and friends Christmas
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and his friends are finding Christmas present for each other.


At the apartment, Clifford is so excited about Christmas.

Clifford said, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I can't wait for Christmas. It gonna be so great."

Soon, Norville flew in.

Norville said, "Hey little red, how it going?"

Clifford said, "Hi Norville. Guess what? Christmas is coming."

Norville said, "Oh, you don't say."

Clifford said, "Yep, together, me, Daffodil, Flo, Zo, and Jorge are gonna go shopping to find each other a present."

Norville said, "Ooh, present. Can I join?"

Clifford said, "Sure."

Norville said, "Alright. So, when are you going shopping?"

Clifford said, "When Emily Elizabeth get home from school."

Norville said, "Okay, I'll go get ready."

So Norville left.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, are you ready for Christmas?"

Daffodil said, "Yes Clifford. Christmas is my favorite time of year."

Clifford said, "Yeah, getting lots of present and toys too."

Daffodil said, "Well, Christmas is not about present, it about the people you care about. That what makes Christmas so special."

Clifford said, "Oh I get it."

Pretty soon, Flo, Zo, and Jorge just came in.

Flo said, "Hey guys."

Jorge said, "We're ready to go shopping."

Clifford said, "But Emily Elizabeth is not home yet."

Zo said, "So, what present you think you'll get Clifford?"

Clifford said, "I'm not sure. I rather keep that a surprise."

Norville said, "Okay guys, I'm ready."

Clifford said, "Wow, that was fast."

Norville said, "All I need is a wet snow on the ground. Beside, snow is water."

Daffodil said, "Alright, well, let go over the routine. Clifford, Zo, Norville, you'll go together to find a present for us, while me, Flo, and Jorge find a present for you."

Jorge said, "Are you sure that will work?"

Daffodil said, "Yep and remember, be happy for what you get. No matter what present you get, you'll always be happy. As long you don't buy me anything terribly disgusting."

Zo said, "Well, here an idea, me and Flo will buy a present for each other, Clifford and Daffodil will buy a present for each other, and Norville and Jorge will buy a present for each other."

Norville said, "That is the good idea."

Clifford heard a knocked on the door and he went to go get it. Soon, Emily Elizabeth had just came home from school.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hi Clifford, how it going boy?"

Clifford barked proudly.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Are you and your friends ready to go shopping?"

Clifford nodded.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright, let get the other so we can leave."

So Clifford went to get the other and they all went shopping. When they got there, it was full of people.

Flo said, "Wow, who knew the mall can have so much people."

Jorge said, "That because Christmas is only a few days away."

Clifford said, "I hope they didn't get all the good stuff."

Daffodil said, "I'm sure what ever they have is fine."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright guys, I'm giving you money to buy each other a present. When your done, meet me back here okay."

The other nodded and they all went inside. As they went inside the mall, they all split into three. Daffodil, Flo, and Jorge went to the right side of the mall and Clifford, Zo, and Norville went to the left side of the mall.

Clifford said, "Okay, which present should we find for first?"

Zo said, "Well, let's start with Flo."

Norville said, "You know what Flo would like."

Zo said, "Well, she was always complaining about having fleas in her fur."

Clifford said, "She was."

Zo said, "Yeah, I think I could give her something that can makes the flea go away."

Norville said, "What about a flea collar?"

Zo said, "A flea collar."

Clifford said, "Yeah, I usually wears those every time I get flea."

Zo said, "Can you show me the way?"

Clifford said, "Sure. Follow me."

So Clifford and Norville took Zo to the collar idle.

Zo said, "Wow, that a lot of collar."

Norville said, "Now you need to find her a flea collar."

Zo said, "Okay."

[Zo]  
I need a flea collar for Flo  
for my sister for Christmas  
I will searched and searched as I go  
how will I know where it is, now

[Clifford]  
This one too black

[Norville]  
This one too pink

[Zo]  
I think this collar really stink

[Clifford]  
It could be bigger

[Norville]  
Or maybe small

[Zo]  
I think this one will work it the best of all

[Clifford]  
But someone already bought it

[Norville]  
I could pick this, but it way too expensive

[Clifford]  
Just choose this

[Zo and Norville]  
If it wasn't so delicious

[Zo]  
Too old

[Clifford]  
Too electric

[Norville]  
Taste yucky

[Zo]  
Feel itchy

[Clifford, Zo, and Norville]  
And this one is made with peanut butter jelly

[Clifford]  
I don't think that it so easy  
I think we're being so picky

[Clifford, Zo, and Norville]  
I really think that as we go  
we find a perfect collar for Flo  
don't want a quit or give up hope

[Zo]  
Hey, this one is a blue flea collar and it a great size

[Clifford, Zo, and Norville]  
We did it guys we found the one  
we found a Christmas present for Flo

Clifford said, "Wow, this is a great present."

Zo said, "Come on, let buy it."

Norville said, "Right."

So Clifford, Zo, and Norville went to the register and bought Flo a brand new flea collar for Christmas.

Clifford said, "Come on, let go on our next list."

Zo said, "Right."

So Clifford, Zo, and Norville went onto their next list. Meanwhile, Daffodil, Jorge, and Flo are finding a Christmas present for Zo.

Daffodil said, "Okay Flo, what present do you want to get for Zo?"

Flo said, "I'm not sure. It pretty hard to choose."

Jorge said, "Well, do you know what Zo likes?

Flo said, "Not much."

Daffodil said, "Do you know what he always talk about?"

Flo said, "Well, he always talk about sport. Plus he is really great at it."

Jorge said, "Sport huh."

Daffodil said, "Well, it just don't happened that I saw a sport idle that we just pass by."

Flo said, "Then let go there now."

So Flo, Daffodil, and Jorge went to the sport idle. They saw a lots of sportsmanship.

Jorge said, "Wow, that a lot of sport."

Flo said, "Well, how will I know which sport he likes?"

Daffodil said, "We just need to find a sport that he like."

[Daffodil]  
We gotta find a sport for Zo  
that the way we must go

[Jorge]  
We need to find out what he like  
giving that advice

[Flo]  
I think we something really cool  
stuff that we see at home and school  
There a lots of stuff they have  
decision is hard to grab

[Daffodil]  
Basketball, Volleyball  
Baseball, Soccer ball

[Jorge]  
Jump rope, Roller Skates  
Lots of girls to hug

[Daffodil and Flo]  
HEY!

[Flo]  
Trampoline, Loss Cross  
Tennis, Egg Toss  
Treadmill, Monkey bars  
what will we choose from the start

[Daffodil, Flo, and Jorge]  
Find a present for Zo  
we know what he likes  
and we look in sight  
find a present for Zo  
hurry we must find it  
or the sale will sold it

[Daffodil]  
Sewing machine, swimming gear  
Dumbbell, Extreme gear

[Jorge]  
Element of Harmony  
or maybe lots of thing to eat

[Flo]  
A wrestler, punching bag  
Football, bean bag

[Daffodil, Jorge, and Flo]  
Everywhere we look  
it hard to take a look

[Flo]  
I think I know what Zo might likes  
he talk about it all the time

[Daffodil]  
Is it tug of war

[Jorge]  
Is it a game that makes you board

[Flo]  
Nope I got the answer now  
he want something that it sound  
a Soccer ball is what he likes  
that the one that we must buy

[Daffodil, Jorge, and Flo]  
We found Zo a present  
a Soccer ball that cool  
and we know that it rule  
we found Zo a present  
now we must buy it  
and we go to the next list

Flo said, "Alright then, I think Zo would like a Soccer ball."

Daffodil said, "Great, let buy it."

So Flo, Daffodil, and Jorge went to the register to buy a Soccer ball for Zo.

Jorge said, "Alright then, let move on with our next list."

Flo said, "Right."

So the three went on to their next list. Meanwhile, Clifford, Norville, and Zo went to find a present for Jorge.

Norville said, "Okay, I want to buy a present for Jorge."

Clifford said, "You know what he might like."

Norville said, "I don't know. I don't live in the apartment very often."

Zo said, "But you know him pretty well right."

Norville said, "Yeah, could you help me think of something?"

Clifford said, "Well, he once told me that he wanted a Pokemon."

Norville said, "A Pokemon."

Zo said, "Yeah, it a TV show that shows lots and lots of Pokemon."

Norville said, "You think Jorge would like that."

Clifford said, "Yeah."

Norville said, "Well, what Pokemon should I get him?"

Zo said, "Well first we gotta find the Pokemon idle."

Norville said, "Great, let go."

So Clifford, Zo, and Jorge went to the Pokemon idle. When they got there, they saw a lot of Pokemon.

Norville said, "Wow, that is a lot of Pokemon."

Clifford said, "And they all look cool."

Norville said, "But, how will I know which Pokemon Jorge like?"

Zo said, "Don't worry, we'll help you."

[Zo]  
Pokemon, Pokemon  
1 2 3 4  
we gotta find a Pokemon  
maybe like a Bulbasaur

[Clifford]  
A Voltorb and Oddish  
Pikachu or Shroomish  
Wobbuffet or Axew  
Charizard or Raichu

[Norville]  
Pokemon, Pokemon  
1 2 3 4  
there a lot of Pokemon  
which one are we looking for

[Zo]  
A Chimchar or Togepi  
Ralts, Venonat, or Gastly  
Vulpix, Pansage, or Psyduck  
Pancham, Chansey, or Golduck

[Norville]  
I hope Jorge will like it

[Clifford]  
The Pokemon that we will pick

[Norville and Clifford]  
The Pokemon that Jorge likes  
a Bunnelby or Bueatifly

[Norville]  
Hold up I know what he's interested  
I can buy a Fennekin  
a fire Pokemon that it rule  
that the one I will choose

Zo said, "So you're saying Fennekin is what Jorge will like."

Norville said, "Yep, I think so."

Clifford said, "Then let go buy it."

So Clifford, Norville, and Zo went to the register and bought a Fennekin.

Norville said, "Alright, shall we move on to the last one."

Clifford said, "Yep."

Zo said, "Then let go."

So the three went on to the last list. Meanwhile, Daffodil, Flo, and Jorge are finding a present for Norville.

Jorge said, "Alright ladies, now it time for me to find a present for Norville."

Daffodil said, "Well, do you know what he might like?"

Jorge said, "Not really."

Flo said, "Well, Norville can fly right."

Jorge said, "Yeah."

Daffodil said, "And he is the only one who can fly."

Jorge said, "I guess so."

Flo said, "Maybe you can find an animals that can fly."

Jorge said, "How will that be a present?"

Daffodil said, "Make it as his baby pet."

Jorge said, "Oh I get it. Alright."

So Daffodil, Flo, and Jorge went to the pets idle.

Jorge said, "Wow, that a lot of pet."

Flo said, "Don't worry, you just need to find a pet that can fly."

Jorge said, "Alright, but how?"

[Daffodil]  
Now Jorge my friends  
I know the pet he might like  
It gotta be cute and cuddly also had wing that can fly

[Jorge]  
I can't wait to get started  
but make it 20 percent fast  
I need a pet that is like Sonic or Powerpuff, Naruto, Bolt and Dash

[Flo]  
You need fast got it  
here the lots of animals who is cool  
like a Pokemon with thunderbolt named Pikachu

[Daffodil]  
How about Tails, his power never fail  
or maybe an evolve Raichu

[Jorge]  
I said flyer

[Daffodil]  
Yeah but Raichu can also create thunderbolt  
and Tails can fix everything good and bold

[Jorge]  
That it I'm outta here

[Daffodil]  
Wait do not leave yet Jorge  
meet the pet Norville will like Emolga

[Jorge]  
It just a squirrel

[Flo]  
Not just any squirrel, a flying squirrel

[Jorge]  
Yeah, listen ladies  
Flo and Daffodil, this won't cut  
I need a pet that Norville will pleased  
powerful than Hitler, but cute like Sheegwa  
and does Hakuna Matata don't worry

[Flo]  
I think you want a pet that can fly

[Jorge]  
Well duh

[Daffodil]  
We got wonderful, awesomeness, flyer that we ever have  
like a Zazu, Fufu, and maybe a Zubat

[Flo]  
A Fluttershy or Butterfree  
Petrie or Pidgey

[Daffodil]  
Or maybe you like a Powerpuff Girls

[Jorge]  
Now your talking  
but now I have more design to make  
they're way too many  
I have to choose one  
and I hope we can hurry

[Flo]  
Not a bad idea if you ask me

[Jorge]  
I think a Zubat awesome  
a Petrie could be cool  
you think I can mix their DNA

[Daffodil]  
No, I think a Jellyfish awesome  
it just dying to meet you

[Jorge]  
Hoping I can make it through the day  
Hold on, I know  
I found a pet he'll like  
it even better than a single blast  
It a pony, that blue  
with a cutie mark  
and it named it Rainbow Dash

[Flo]  
I think Rainbow Dash is so pretty

[Jorge]  
But awesomeness is so much cheesy

[Daffodil]  
I think that the best present of all

[Jorge]  
The present Norville getting is the pet that he will pleased

[Daffodil, Flo, and Jorge]  
The pet that Norville getting  
it a Rainbow Dashie

[Jorge]  
And I will chose Rainbow Dashie

Daffodil said, "Well then, I think you made the right choice."

Jorge said, "Yep, Rainbow Dashie will be one of Norville pet."

Flo said, "It looks so cute."

Daffodil said, "Come on. Let hurry."

So Daffodil, Flo, and Jorge went to the register to buy Rainbow Dashie for Norville.

Jorge said, "Alright then, now we have one more thing on our list."

Flo said, "Right, let go."

So Jorge, Daffodil, and Flo went one to their last list. Meanwhile, Clifford, Zo, and Norville are finding a present for Daffodil.

Clifford said, "Alright guys, the last present we must look for is Daffodil."

Norville said, "Well, you know what she might like."

Clifford said, "I think so, but there's a lots of stuff that she likes. I couldn't figure out what the best one for her."

Zo said, "Well, does she complain or talk about anything?"

Clifford said, "Well, her bed is falling apart. Maybe I can buy her a new bed."

Norville said, "Great idea, let go."

So Clifford, Norville, and Zo went to the bed idle.

Zo said, "Whoa, that a lot of bed."

Clifford said, "How will I know which bed she'll like?"

Norville said, "Well, we just need to find a bed that suit her."

[Clifford]  
I wanna find a bed for Daffodil  
for Christmas morning  
I gotta find the right one  
that she might be please  
will the bed be big or small  
rough, smooth, smell, or clean  
a bed that is made of water  
or maybe electricity

[Clifford, Norville, and Zo]  
Find a bed  
we gotta get one  
I think it very hard  
find a bed

[Clifford]  
I think she want a bed  
that fit right for a bunny

[Clifford, Norville, and Zo]  
Find a bed  
I think we found one too  
I think we should buy it too

[Clifford]  
We found

[Norville]  
A bed

[Zo]  
For Daffodil

[Clifford, Norville, and Zo]  
Way past cool  
we got a bed  
we got a bed  
for Daffodil

Clifford said, "Maybe I could buy her this bed. It nice and it had it very own grooming equipment."

Zo said, "Great, let buy it."

So Clifford, Zo, and Norville went to the register to buy Daffodil a new bed.

Norville said, "Wow, we finally completed all the list."

Clifford said, "Yeah, let go outside and wait for the other."

They nodded and went back outside. Meanwhile, Daffodil, Flo, and Jorge are finding a last present for Clifford.

Daffodil said, "Alright, now we gotta find a present for Clifford."

Jorge said, "Well that might be easy."

Flo said, "Unless we know what he might like."

Jorge said, "Do you know what he might like?"

Daffodil said, "Well, not really. I know Clifford a lot, but he likes everything. I can't decide on what he would like."

Flo said, "Well, what is his favorite toy of all time?"

Daffodil said, "I'm not sure. I just hope we find it."

[Daffodil]  
I gotta find a best present  
for Clifford at Christmas

[Jorge]  
Well maybe we need something  
that fit right for the pip

[Daffodil]  
The present Clifford maybe like  
had to be so cool  
maybe something simple now  
as the idle rule

[Flo]  
I think we gotta find it now

[Daffodil]  
The best present for Clifford as up now

[Jorge]  
Daffodil I think we need to be specific

[Daffodil]  
I think we need a chew toy

[Flo]  
Or maybe a collar

[Daffodil]  
How about a Power Ring

[Flo]  
Or maybe hundred dollar

[Jorge]  
Wait what

[Daffodil]  
The present that Clifford will love

[Jorge]  
I think we should

[Daffodil]  
Hoping that we won't give up

[Jorge]  
Well I think the present for Clifford should be 20 percent cooler

[Flo]  
But the present had to make Clifford mind go crazier

[Jorge]  
I think the present Clifford like is something that is fun, maybe a chew toy or a sockspider of one, I think you know what I'm talking about

[Daffodil]  
The best present for Clifford will be a shout

[Flo]  
Everybody looks here

[Daffodil]  
Everybody look there

[Flo]  
I think we got the present

[Daffodil]  
The best for Clifford

[Jorge]  
I think so too

[Daffodil, Flo, and Jorge]  
I think the present Clifford like is good  
the a type of toy that he always would  
a brand new sockspider will be good  
so the present for Clifford is a sockspider  
the present for Clifford is a sockspider  
the present for Clifford is a sockspider

Daffodil said, "Alright then, the new present for Clifford is a brand new sockspider."

Jorge said, "But doesn't it look like his old sockspider."

Daffodil said, "Well not exactly, this sockspider is waterproof, fireproof, electricproof, you name it."

Flo said, "Wow, cool."

Jorge said, "Okay, let buy it."

So the three went to the register to buy Clifford a sockspider.

Flo said, "Okay, we finished everything on the list."

Daffodil said, "Now let go back to the other. They are probably waiting for us."

So the three went back outside. Clifford, Zo, and Norville saw them coming out of the mall."

Clifford said, "Hey guys, you done."

Jorge said, "Yep, we finally got the present ready."

Norville said, "Good, now we gotta get back to the apartment so we can get everything ready for Christmas."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey guys, are you ready to go back?"

The pets nodded. Emily Elizabeth took everybody home. When they got back, they all pitch in and started making Christmas decoration. Clifford and Daffodil both decorate the tree. Flo and Zo both made gingerbread cookies. Jorge and Norville hangs streamers and lights on the outside of the apartment. Soon, they all went to bed. The next morning, Clifford was the first to wake up.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, it Christmas."

Daffodil said, "It is."

Clifford said, "Yeah, let go open our present."

Daffodil said, "Hold on Clifford. Remember, Christmas is about family and love, not present."

Clifford said, "Oh, right."

Daffodil said, "But we could get the other. Come on."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to get Flo, Zo, Jorge, and Norville. When they all gathered around the Christmas tree with Emily Elizabeth, it was time to open present.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright everybody, it time for you to open your present."

Clifford said, "Wow, I can't wait."

Flo said, "Here Zo, i bought you a present."

Zo said, "Wow, let see what it is."

Zo opened his present and saw a brand new soccer ball.

Zo said, "Wow, a soccer ball. Thanks Flo, I love it."

Flo said, "Your welcome big brother."

Zo said, "Here, I got you a present as well."

Flo opened her present and saw a brand new flea collar.

Flo said, "Wow, a flea collar, thanks Zo."

Zo said, "Your welcome little sis."

Flo and Zo gave each other a hug.

Norville said, "Hey Jorge, I got you a present."

Jorge said, "Cool, let see what it is."

Jorge opened his present and saw a fire type Pokemon, Fennekin.

Jorge said, "Wow, a Fennekin that is so cool. Thanks man."

Norville said, "No problem. Here, I also bought you a Pokedex so you can figure out what Fennekin is."

Jorge said, "Thanks."

So Jorge pointed his Pokedex at Fennekin.

Pokedex said, "Fennekin, the fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs."

Jorge said, "Wow, thanks Norville. Here, I got you a present as well."

Norville said, "Whoa, let see what is it."

Norville opened his present and saw a blue, pegasi, pony, Rainbow Dashie.

Norville said, "Wow, Rainbow Dashie. It so cool and it had wings."

Jorge said, "Now you won't feel lonley about flying yourself."

Norville said, "Thanks you so much Jorge."

Jorge said, "Your welcome."

Daffodil said, "Here Clifford, I got you something."

Clifford said, "Oh boy, I wonder what it is."

Clifford opened his present and saw a brand new sockspider.

Clifford gasped and said, "Wow, a brand new sockspider, cool. I love it. Thanks Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Your welcome baby brother. I always knew you'll like it."

Clifford said, "Here, I got you a present too. It pretty big."

Daffodil said, "Oh, let see what it is."

Daffodil opened her present and saw a bed that fit for a rabbit.

Daffodil gasped and said, "Wow Clifford, that is the best present ever. Thanks you so much."

Clifford said, "Your welcome sis. I knew you likes it."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey guys, are you ready to sing the Christmas Carol?"

They all nodded and sang Christmas Carol between the Christmas tree. They all had a great Christmas.

The End.


End file.
